High-Lord Jeremiah Garland of the EITC
Sir Jeremiah Nathaniel Pond Garland II, MBE, is a High-Lord of the East India Trading Company, as appointed by Lord Marshal Harrington himself. Garland is currently forth-in-command of the EITC. Brief Biograph Jeremiah Garland II was born to Jeremiah Garland I and Susan Garland (nee Martin), in Yorkshire England, on December 23, 1719. He and his family eventually moved to London in 1730, where Susan Garland died that year of tubercluosis, and Jeremiah Garland I died in a London downtown fire the following year. Young Jeremiah avoided going to an orphanage, and lived on the streets as a beggar. He eventually joined a gang, where they all helped provide one another with food. However, a rival gang challenged Garland's gang to a street fight. Garland learned to fight, and was given his first dagger: the deadly Bloodletter dagger. During one fight with the rival gang, Garland accidently stabbed an opponent with Bloodletter in the heart. The rival gang member died shortly after, and, traumatized, Garland went into hiding once more. However, he was soon found by British police. At the age of 18, he was found guilty in court for homicide and given a choice of punishment: a year in British prison or four years in the British Royal Navy, where he would receive no pay. Garland chose the latter. He immedialty started training at a nearby fort in London, where he quickly rose through the ranks for being an exemplary soldier. After he had complete training, he was the general of his brigade, the 185th Marines, and was finally ready to sail to Spain. In Spain, they would try to end all Spanish conflicts with the British. For the first year or two, Garland and his brigade simply made small hit-and-run attacks on Spanish ports, made raid after raid on small Spanish fishing villages, and continuously tormented Spanish war ships. Eventually, they brought the battle to land, where they participated in and helped win one of the biggest battles of the war: the Battle of Seville. After that battle, Garland and his brigade participated in the Seige of Cadiz, the final battle of the war. While the main British army fought bravely on the battlefield, Garland constructed a plan for him and small platoon of men to sneak behind enemy lines, into the walled Spanish capital, and attack the King of Spain's citadel. The plan went through, and Garland successfully captured the Spanish king, ending the war. Upon arrival back to England, Garland was looked at as a national hero, and knighted as "Sir" Jeremiah Garland. Garland decided to give up fighting, and sailed to the Caribbean to pursue an easy life. When he got to the Caribbean, he found a family to live with during his stay: the Ponds. Joshua Pond was a member of the East India Trading Company, and Jeremiah found this most interesting. He attended some meetings with Pond, just to see what the EITC was like. Eventually, in 1739, Garland decided to enter the elections for an officer of the EITC. Because he was a British national hero, he won by a land slide, and his EITC career began. Today, Garland has rose through the ranks and is now a High-Lord of the EITC. He has also discovered that his foster family, the Ponds, is actually his real family, and Josh is his father. Family *Father: Josh Pond *Mother: Mary Pond* *Sister: Elizabeth Pond *Brother: Ryan Pond *Wife: Joan Bluemorgan Garland* *Son: Sven Daggersteel Garland *Daughter: Maria "Stormwalker" Garland *Grandson: Jason Blademorgan Garland *Son-in-Law: Francis Chiphawk *Brother-in-Law: Jack Bluehawk *Daughter-in-Law: Trish Speeker *Cousin: Leonardo "Leon" Goldtimbers *Cousin: John Macbatten *2nd Cousin: John Breasly Category:stories/facts